Kris McGowan
Khristopher Keith McGowan (November 9, 1970), known professionally as Chris Jericho, is an American-born Canadian professional wrestler, musician, media personality, actor, author and businessman. He is a IWE superstar, and is also well known for his time in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Xtreme Championship Wrestling (XCW), and internationally in Canadian, Mexican and Japanese promotions. Jericho has won 30 championships between IWF/E, WCW, and XCW - the three most prominent American promotions in the 1990s and early 2000s. He is credited as being the first Undisputed IWF Champion, having unified the IWF Championship and the WCW Championship. In IWE, Jericho is a six-time world champion, having won the IWF Championship once, the WCW Championship twice and the World Heavyweight Championship three times. He is also a record nine-time Intercontinental Champion, and the fourth WWE Grand Slam Champion. Outside of wrestling, Jericho formed the band Fozzy, in 1999, as their lead vocalist. Their eponymous debut album (2000) and Happenstance (2002) consist of cover songs and original music; All That Remains (2005), Chasing the Grail (2010) and Sin and Bones (2012) feature all-original music. He also competed in the 2011 series of Dancing With the Stars, lasting until the sixth week. Prior to this, he hosted the ABC game show, Downfall. Early career Independents, Mexico, and Japan (1990–1996) Xtreme Championship Wrestling (1996) World Championship Wrestling (1996–1999) International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1999-2005) Debut, early feuds, and mid-card (1999-2000) Undisputed Champion; feud with Triple K (2001-2002) Feuds with Khristian and Dustin Simpson; departure (2003-2005) Return to IWE (2007-2010) Face run (2007-2008) Heel turn; feud with Ryan Barnhart (2008) Move to SmackDown! (2009) Jeri-Show (2009-2010) World Heavyweight Championship and feud with Edge (2010) Feud with Nexus & Anonymous General Manager and Second departure (2010) Second return to IWE (2012-Present) Feud with Dolph Ziggler (2012–present) Trivia Quotes Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'Breakdown' (Full Nelson Facebuster) (1990 - 2001) :*[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfkH9giWirY Codebreaker] Running Double-Knee Facebreaker (2007 - Present) :*'The Walls Of Jericho' (Elevated Boston Crab) (1990 - present) :*'Lionsault' (Middle-rope Springboard Moonsault)1990 - 2005 Used a regular move from 2000 - present :*''Liontamer'' (Elevated boston crab with a knee to the opponent's back or neck) *'Signature moves' :*Standing, leg-feed, or a running Enzuigiri :*Armbar :*'Backhand chop ' :*'Diving european uppercut ' :*Double powerbomb pin :*Double underhook transitioned into either a backbreaker or a powerbomb. :*'Flashback' (Sleeper slam, sometimes to an oncoming opponent) :*Giant swing - WCW :*Leapfrog body guillotine to an oppoonent draped over the second rope, with theatrics :*''Jericho Spike'' (Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope) :*Jericho steps on the opponent's chest with one foot in a pinning attempt, with theatrics :*Missile dropkick :*'One-handed bulldog' :*Spinning wheel kick :*Springboard dropkick to an opponent on the ring apron :*Springboard plancha *'Nicknames' :*'"Y2J" '(2000-Present) :*"King Of The World" (2001-2003) :*"Lionheart" :*"The Ayatollah of Rock'n'Rolla" :*"The Living Legend" :*"The Mental Mastermind" (Striker's nickname for Jericho) :*"The Best in the World at what He does" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Khris Jericho and The Big Show (Jeri-Show) :*Khris Jericho & The Miz (1 Night Only) :*Khris Jericho and Edge :*Khris Jericho and Kevin Hunter :*Khris Jericho and Khristian :*Thrillseekers/Sudden Impact - with Lance Storm (Smoky Mountain Wrestling and Japan) :*Team IWE (was kicked off of the team & then returned) *'Managers' :*Chyna (IWF) (2000) :*Ralphus (WCW) :*Lance Cade (IWE) :*Wade Barrett (IWE) *'Nickname for Fans' :*"Jerichoholics" (2000-2008) :*'"Hippocrits"' (2008-Present) :*'"Parasites" (2008-Present)' :*'"Wanna be's" (Present)' :*'"Jericlones" (Present)' *'Theme music' :*"Break The Walls Down" by Jim Johnston (IWE) (1999-2002) (2003-Present) :*"Crank The Walls Down" by Maylene & The Sons of Disaster (WWE) (2009-2010) :*"Days Of My Life" by J. Heart & J. Helm (WCW) :*"Don't You Wish You Were Me?" by Fozzy (IWE) :*"Electric Head Pt. 2 (The Ecstasy)" by White Zombie (XCW) :*"Everybody Dance Now" by C&C Dance Factory (CMLL) :*"King Of My World" by Saliva (IWE) (2002-2003) :*"One Crazed Anarchist" by J.Hart and J.Helm (WCW) :*"Rock America" by Danger Danger (SMW) :*"Soul Crusher" by White Zombie (XCW) :*"Thunder Kiss '65" by White Zombie (WAR) Championships and accomplishments *'Empresa Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*NWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' :*XCW World Television Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Cruiserweight Champion (4 times) :*WCW World Television Champion (1 time) *'International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' :*World Heavyweight Champion (3 times) :*IWF Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*WCW World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) :*IWE United States Championship ([[List of IWE United States Champions|1 time, current]] :*World Tag Team Champion (3 times) - with Khristian (1), The Rock (1), Kevin Hunter (1) :*IWE Unified Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Edge (1), Big Show (1) :*IWF/E Intercontinental Champion (9 times) :*IWF European Champion (1 time) :*IWF Hardcore Champion (1 time) :*4th IWE Grand Slam Champion :*IWE Superstar of the Year 2008 :*IWE Tag Team of the Year 2009 - Jeri-Show *'Wrestle Association-R' :*WAR International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Gedo :*WAR International Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 time) See also External links References